


Secret Admirer

by Halbarry_love



Category: Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbarry_love/pseuds/Halbarry_love
Summary: Hal Jordan develops a major crush on his longtime friend Barry Allen and doesn't know how to tell him





	1. Getting In Touch With His Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such an inconsistent writer sorry!

I never thought this would happen. Barry and I have been best friends for years. How come I'm only seeing him this way now? 

We're in the middle of class, and supposed to be studying for the upcoming exams but I'm not getting any work done. Maybe he's noticed, maybe he hasn't, but I've been glancing over at Barry every opportunity I can find. Just watching him write down formulas, imagining a thousand different ways to tell him I love him. 

But I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't want to risk ruining our friendship and making things awkward between us. 

Yet I can't look away. My eyes are drawn to him. I just want to spend the whole class examining his features, watching his slender fingers move in a beautiful rhythm. And I want to imagine holding those fingers, kissing those lips... But I can't. 

I can never have him. Maybe I had a chance with him once. I remember not too long ago he would put his head against my shoulder and start to fall asleep during presentations. I would stay as still as I possibly could, not daring to move even an inch in case it'd wake him up, and leaving class with a sore neck because of it. 

He would hold my hand, stroke my leg.. but now he doesn't. And I think I'm the reason why. All my life I've had difficulty showing and returning affection physically. I never showed him that I enjoyed our touching, and because of that I think I've lost my only chance. 

"Hal?" 

"Huh? What?" I look around frantically and sit up straight, and eventually my gaze makes its way over to Barry. Our eyes meet. 

"I was wondering if you knew how to solve this question?" 

I quickly look away and hide my face behind my sleeve in case he notices my embarrassment. "Oh. No, I don't. I really don't understand this subject." 

"Ah, okay. Guess I'll ask the teacher then." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Before, when class was over I would walk Barry to his next class. We'd hug goodbye and I'd head over to my class, always arriving barely before the bell. 

But now he doesn't hug me goodbye anymore. In fact, I don't even see him after class that often. When I'm gathering up my things I'll look and he's just gone. It's a scary feeling when someone starts slipping away slowly. I'm not sure if I'm reading too much into it or he really is avoiding me. 

Actually... I might already know what's happening.


	2. Suspicions Confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to write more of this. Summer break should start for me in a week so I may have multiple chapters a week or just one depending how I feel but there will always be at least one every Sunday

Lately I've been unable to sleep. I always wake up with the same questions every time; should I tell Barry how I feel? HOW should I tell him? 

Those questions wake me up tonight. I roll over with a frustrated groan and repeat the now nightly ritual of googling "how to tell someone you love them without saying it." 

Once again, none of the answers help me. They're all about touching and keeping interesting conversation. The closest I've gotten to touching him so far is holding onto the tip of his jacket when he was busy working, and when I talk with him I tend to jump around subjects so I don't bore him or I get really awkward and end up going quiet. 

Tomorrow I'll try my best to show as much interest in him as possible, I swear it.

\---------------------------------------------------

It's morning now, and I'm running around the house trying to cope with my extremely horrible sense of organization. After wrestling with my backpack zipper trying to make sure my storm of papers stay inside, I recieve a message from none other than Barry. 

B: Good morning Hal!! Guess what?

I feel my heart skip a beat after reading the message. He never texts me in the morning. Gulping down my overwhelming overreactions to everything he does, I reply quickly. 

H: Morning! What is it?

He responds almost instantly with a photo and a message. The photo is of a boy around our age posing in an admittedly tasteful selfie. I'm pretty confused by that alone, but the message confused me even more. 

B: That's Jared. He's coming to our school next year, I met him a few weeks ago. Don't mention him in front of Dinah or Ollie though, they're making this really embarassing...

Wait, what? Embarassing? Why would he be embarrassed? 

H: What do you mean by "embarassing"? 

I hold my breath for five seconds. I don't want to hear the answer. I'll just put my phone away and check it when I get to school. But I get another notification and I can't stop the horrible thoughts crashing through my head, I need to see what he said. I open our messages one last time before heading to school... and suddenly everything makes sense. 

B: I sort of like him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is pretty much an au of my own experience any names I use that aren't actual characters are made up (is it just me or did last chapter's end note appear on this one too?)


	3. Mixed Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the story diverges more to my fantasy than actual events :'D Hal may get the guy in the end but I'm still single af

It's been a week since I received that message from Barry. At first I was upset but over time I've come to the conclusion that it might not be so bad. I was freaking out about having to deal with these feelings all of a sudden, but now I won't have to! 

Yeah, right. The truth is I've been worrying the whole time about what to do. Barry won't stop talking about this "Jared" guy, and every time he's brought up I swear a little part of me dies inside. Now that I know he might start dating this guy.. it's all the more reason to bring my A-game. 

Tomorrow I'm going to (very subtly, he won't be even know) invite him out on a date! 

\------------------------------------------------------

It's lunch time, and just about time for my next class with Barry. He told me earlier that I could find him in the library if I needed anything, so that's where I went and here I am now, awkwardly shuffling towards him. 

He sees me in the corner of his eye and turns his head to look at me. One hand is cupped around his face and the other is holding a pencil. It's such an innocent pose it almost makes me feel sorry for what I'm about to do next. 

Luckily Wikihow told me how to do this, so I'm set. All I have to do is start. Any time now... Sure would be a good time to do it. Maybe now..

Okay well waiting isn't going to do anything! I quickly walk over and sit across from him. Step one, go. 

"Hi Hal. What's up? You look kind of unkempt today. Something happen?" 

My heart's going CRAZY and I'm starting to sweat but I suck it up and whip my hand across the table to hold his. His pencil clattered across the table and hit the floor, but neither of us cared to pick it up. Step two, go! 

"Oh?! Hal, what are you.. Hal? Are you feeling okay?" 

Eye contact.. the hardest part. I can feel my face going hot and I'm starting to get the deer-in-headlights look. I can only imagine how creepy I look right now. 

I'm gonna skip step three and replace it with a question. Hint: Step three required some intimacy.

"Wanna go to a burger plACE?" Crap! My voice cracked halfway through. 

Barry started to laugh. It was a soft, clear laugh and it was beautiful. He hid his mouth behind the hand that was cupping his face, and looked me in the eyes after his beautiful melody of laughter was complete.

"I'd love to go to this 'burger place' with you! Pick me up at seven?" 

...Wow. Is he blushing? I think he is. I know I am. 

I don't know what to feel right now. Happiness? Hope? I mean, even the way he worded that sentence sounds like he thinks it's a date. That was kind of the whole point but it's not something I'd expect to hear from him!

Maybe I can change this before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have been following this story and really seem to like it, and maybe would like to message me sometime for HalBarry prompt suggestions you can find me on instagram, my account is @ tim_drake_has_taken_over_me since I'm not sure if you can message people on this site. However I will put down some rules next week's chapter on what kind of prompts I will accept, for now I'm just leaving my username up


	4. Not-so-official-date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I'VE MISSED A CHAPTER I'VE BEEN STRESSING OUT OVER A LOT OF STUFF, I really really appreciate your sweet comments though, they give me the motivation I need to continue this! Btw about the HalBarry prompt thing, I've come to the conclusion that anyone can just comment some ideas if they'd like and I'll do it as long as it's somewhat innocent

It took a lot of preparation and some help from my brothers, but I actually look pretty decent now! Of course I'm just taking Barry to a casual restaurant so I'm not dressed up too nicely but I'm SUPER excited for our not-so-official-date!!

My heart's going wild right now, yet I strangely feel at peace.

\----------------------------------------  
"Wow, Hal, you look pretty spiffy for someone going to a burger place. I like it, though!" 

Spiffy? Jeez, sometimes Barry sounds like an old man.. though I guess it makes sense considering his whole name is actually Bartholomew. Definitely an old man name. 

And yet strangely that makes him even more attractive!! I love his weird words and aged mannerisms! They actually do present a lot of opportunities, too. I may not know much about weird words and all that, but I do know that Barry highly values good manners above all. Not just the ones that every decent human being should practice, but the ones that really go all out to show you're thoughtful, like sharing an umbrella and letting all the rain fall on your shoulder so your partner's dry. 

Which is why I've rushed directly to the door to hold it open for him. 

It works, without a doubt, and Barry politely thanks me with a smile before heading inside. Score!

Service is slow today, though, so we're told to wait for our server when we arrive at our table. That's fine, it just gives me more time to talk with him! I'll force my courage to come out, and hopefully get to ask him some informative questions. 

"So, Barry.. what's your ty-" 

"Hello, may I take your order?"

"GAH!" I jump up in surprise and whip my head over in the direction of the interruption to see our server waiting for us to respond. I thought service was slow today! Damn you, diligent employee!! 

"...Um. I'll just take whatever you're having, Barry. Everything here's good anyway." 

And so our server goes off on his way to complete our orders, and I'm left with all my courage used up, hoping Barry doesn't ask what I was going to say. 

"What were you going to say, Hal?" 

Crap!! He's looking at me with such innocent eyes! I don't know if I can continue on like this! I guess I should just try my best to act as if the confidence is still there.

"Well, uhh, I was just wondering what happens to be your ty... ty..." 

"Tie?" 

BLESS HIS PURE HEART! I can escape almost any situation! 

"Yeah, your tie! Like, what's up with that??" 

"Hal. I'm not wearing one."

"Exactly! People always wear ties here when it's their first time coming, it's practically a tradition! Next time you should have one!"

He lets out a soft sigh (a cute one, might I add) and cups his face in his hands. His eyebrows are adorably furrowed, as if he's deep in thought. I think he actually may have fallen for such a blatant lie... How pure and trusting!

"Well, if you say so... Then I will. Even though I don't think it's right to wear that kind of attire in a place like this." 

Wow... That's almost the same as him saying "I'll wear whatever you ask me to", isn't it? I kind of like the sound of that. 

Wait, no! Get it together, Hal!! Focus on the task at hand!! 

"Oh, hey. Look who it is, Hal!" 

"Huh? What do you mean..?" I look to the entrance where Barry's pointing, and find myself locking eyes with two of the worst possible people to run into here. I have a feeling this "date" is about to get a whole lot crazier..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighhh the guy I based this story off of is away at camp and I'm lonely without his messages

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually heavily based off my own experience of having a crush on another boy.. hopefully I'll find some time this weekend to add another chapter, this one is pretty short.


End file.
